El Destino no está Escrito
by TrekkerST
Summary: Jim considera cuál es su mejor opción cuando no se le da la Capitanía del Enterprise. Traducción


**El Destino no está Escrito**

**Titulo original: **Unwritten Fate

**Titulo original en español:** El Destino no está Escrito

**Autor:** Danyliz/Cinnamon Secrets

**Traductora:** TrekkerST

**Fandom:** Star Trek.

**Personajes/Pareja:** Kirk/Spock (con desarrollo muy lento).

**Rating:** PG-15.

**Universo:** Reboot/ Universo Alterno.

**Advertencias:**Lenguaje maduro. Slash

**Resumen:** Jim considera cuál es su mejor opción cuando no se le da la Capitanía del Enterprise. Traducción

**Disclaimer:**Esta historia pertenece a **Cinnamon secrets, **ella misma comenzó la traducción del original sin embargo por cuestiones de tiempo dejo de realizarla, le he pedido permitirme continuarla y así no privarlos a ustedes disfrutar de este maravilloso fanfic por lo que no estoy realizando ninguna clase de plagio, esto es posible gracias a la aprobación de la misma autora. Solo la traducción me pertenece.

Espero la historia (y la traducción) sea de su agrado y se enamoren de ella y de sus personajes tanto como yo lo hice. Star Trek pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y/o creadores ni la autora de esta historia así como yo somos dueñas de nada.

**Prólogo: **_Quid pro quo._

"¿Es una broma?"

James Kirk veía con total sorpresa a Christopher Pike, el ahora Almirante en la Flota Estelar. Kirk tuvo dificultades para entender por qué después de todos los eventos con Nero y la destrucción de Vulcano, no le dieran la Enterprise. Primero pensó que el juicio por el Kobayashi Maru regresaba a arruinarle la vida, pero entonces Pike creyó prudente aclararle que en realidad los Almirantes pensaban que era mejor dejarlo en el puesto de Primer Oficial respetando así la promoción que él mismo le había dado antes de ir a la nave de Nero. Eso significaba dejar a Spock como Capitán de la Enterprise.

Jim sabía que Komack había hecho un gran alboroto sobre darle la Capitanía a él. El hombre podía guardar un gran rencor, debería ser más maduro y olvidar los 'incidentes' que sucedieron siendo Kirk aún un cadete, los que incluían a una chica que era familiar del Almirante (y no era culpa de Jim que ella no le diera detalles sobre eso). Desde ese entonces Komack tomó la misión de buscar maneras de ver a Jim fuera de la Academia. Estaba enojado y esto era solo venganza de parte del Almirante porque Jim no se doblega a sus órdenes (y se acostó con su… ¿prima? ¿Sobrina?), así que dejar a Jim como Primer Oficial es su forma de decir "te tengo en mis manos, así que lo tomas o nos haces un favor al irte".

Por supuesto, Komack era un idiota si de verdad creía que con eso Jim iba a renunciar y dejar todo por lo que se ha esforzado tantos años. Y claro, Jim odiaba esa decisión sin embargo ahora con mayor razón sería el mejor maldito Primer Oficial en la historia de la flota, y en un año los Almirantes no tendrán ningún pretexto para no darle una nave. Aun cuando no sea la Enterprise, se conforma con cualquier otra. El punto es restregarle en la cara a Komack que será el Capitán más joven de la flota (incluso si no es la Enterprise), y siempre puede obtener esa nave cuando Spock termine la misión de 5 años.

Sin embargo cuando le dijeron que sería Primer Oficial y Comandante, pensó que sería de cualquiera, menos de la Enterprise. Después de todo, ahora Spock era el Capitán (que molestaba un poco, no es que él lo admitiera), y el infierno se congelaría antes de que Spock quisiera a Jim Kirk como parte de su tripulación, mucho menos como su segundo al mando.

Teniendo eso en mente, Jim consideró sus opciones, quizás estuviera siendo asignado a la USS Archimedes comandada por Gary Mitchell. Después de todo Mitchell y Kirk tienen su historia en la academia, y hacían un buen equipo de trabajo, además de que ambos odian a Komack. El Enterprise era el sueño de Jim pero podía esperar para obtenerlo.

De cualquier modo no quería estar bajo las órdenes de _Spock_. El Vulcano es frustrante y tenso, así que ser el segundo al mando de otra nave no era tan malo. Especialmente cuando vio la cara de sorpresa de Komack cuando él aceptó el puesto de Comandante y Primer Oficial después de una noche de borrachera con Bones, el cual soporto su discurso sobre la venganza y la insubordinación. El Almirante había estado rabioso y no cabe duda de que haya maldecido a Jim horas después. Kirk no creía en escenarios sin salida y un cadete recién egresado siendo Primer Oficial era ya un gran logro en sí. No es lo mismo ser Capitán, pero algo es algo. Y ver la cara de Komack era suficiente por ahora.

Por otro lado, conociendo al Almirantazgo Jim sabría que las "sorpresas" no se habían terminado. Es por eso que ahora cuando le informan quien específicamente pidió su nombre para ser parte de la tripulación de su nave, Kirk no puede evitar pensar que es una broma de Pike. Tal vez decirle tantos chistes sobre hombres en silla de ruedas no terminaría bien eventualmente.

Aun así, esto iba demasiado lejos.

"No estoy bromeando." Pike respiró hondo, esta iba a ser una larga conversación.

"¿Es esto porque le regalé el cartel de discapacitados, señor? Porque es una pieza clásica del siglo XXI, y debe reconocer el esfuerzo que me costó localizar algo así, sin contar los créditos que invertí en el para ti."

"Siempre he apreciado una buena broma" Pike sonrío "después de todo yo fui quien te convenció de unirte a la Flota Estelar, ¿No?"

"Entonces sigo sin entender…"

"No hay nada que entender. Te lo dije claramente. Spock te quiere como Primer Oficial en la Enterprise. ¿No se supone que tú fuiste el genio que hackeo la prueba Kobayashi Maru? De alguna manera me lo empiezo a cuestionar"

"Bueno, tiene que entender mi escepticismo, el hombre que usted asegura ahora me quiere como su Primer Oficial es el mismo hombre que quiso mi expulsión."

"Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen del odio al amor…"

"Si, gracias eso es aún más perturbador. ¿Está seguro que Spock, el Vulcano con las orejas puntiagudas y la sangre verde, pidió por mí, el ser humano exasperante, para ser su Primer Oficial?"

"Ese comentario puede ser catalogado como xenófobo, pero si, ese Spock pidió que fueras su Comandante y segundo al mando."

"Por curiosidad… ¿El Spock que pidió esto era joven, cierto?" Jim recordó que estaba el _otro_ Spock, y quien sabe si tenía poderes mentales o utilizo algún vudú como para manipular a los Almirantes haciéndoles pensar que Spock (el joven) lo quería en su tripulación.

"Si Kirk, el ÚNICO Spock que conozco me pidió que estuvieras en su tripulación. No sé cuántos más ves en tus alucinaciones, pero te aseguro que el verdadero habló conmigo" Pike veía a Kirk probablemente pensando '¿Estás loco o qué?'. Debe estar disfrutando esto el bastardo "¿Ya hemos terminamos con esto? Porque tienes que firmar tu contrato."

"Whoa, espera, momento. Yo no he dicho que voy a aceptar."

"¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Espera, no respondas a eso. ¿Por qué diablos no querrías ser parte de la tripulación de la Enterprise? ¿Y cómo segundo al mando ni más ni menos?"

"Porque significa tener a _Spock_ dándome órdenes. Tal vez usted no recuerda la última vez porque estaba ocupado siendo torturado por Nero, pero el tipo casi me mata."

"¿Y? La mitad de tus profesores querían matarte. Demonios, la mitad de tus profesores _aún_ quieren matarte, ¿Cuál es tu punto?"

"Mi punto es que Spock tiene la fuerza y la autoridad suficiente para _hacerlo _real. Tengo instinto de sobrevivencia ¿sabes?, Spock y yo en una nave donde puede botar mi cuerpo en cualquier planeta desierto no es buena idea."

"No seas melodramático. Esta es una gran oportunidad. ¿Quieres tu nave algún día? Servir bajo Spock podría ser tu pase a ello. Komack estaría impresionado."

"Me importa un carajo lo que piense Komack, es un idiota."

"Lenguaje Kirk. Ahora soy Almirante. No puedo permitir que un Primer Oficial utilice expresiones ofensivas para referirse a un colega."

"¿Incluso si tengo razón sobre ese colega?"

"Especialmente si tienes razón. Ahora firma."

"No voy a firmar nada hasta pensarlo un poco. Puede darme algo de tiempo, ¿No? Hace una hora pensé que iba a estar bajo el servicio del Capitán Mitchell, y ahora me dice que la persona quien yo pensaba que me odiaba más en este edificio me ha pedido como su Primer Oficial. No se usted pero la palabra _venganza_ viene a mi mente repetidamente."

"A diferencia de ti, Spock no se aferra a los acontecimientos pasados. Es alguien que usa la lógica, y tú pareces ser la mejor opción para el cargo. Si hubieras puesto atención a tus clases en xenobiología en lugar de estar acostándote con el instructor" Pike hizo un gesto con su mano deteniendo la protesta de Jim "sí, estaba enterado de eso. De todos modos, si hubieras puesto atención, sabrías que los Vulcanos ahora son pacíficos. Solo reaccionan con violencia cuando es necesario."

"Dígaselo a mi cuello" murmuro Jim.

"Te lo merecías" Pike le dio una mirada dura "¿Quieres tiempo? Bien, te doy 24 horas. Ahora, recuerda que este es tiempo de necesidad Kirk. Y necesitamos a los mejores en la mejor nave. Spock te pidió por alguna razón. No lo olvides."

"Se supone que deberías estar de mi lado" se quejó Jim sabiendo que sonaba infantil.

"Estoy de tu lado, hijo" Pike sonrío suavemente "ahora vete, que estoy ocupado."

"Si, estar sentado todo el día debe ser agotador" dijo Jim con su mejor tono de sarcasmo.

Antes de escuchar la respuesta de Pike, Jim salió apresuradamente de la oficina del Almirante. Spock lo quería como su Primer Oficial. Maldición. Jim necesita a Bones para emborracharse. Y lo necesita ahora.

* * *

Por supuesto, cuando él realmente quiere encontrar a su amigo, nunca está disponible. Pero cuando no necesitaba que lo viera en plena acción con Gaila, era el primero en aparecer en el dormitorio. Suspirando, Jim decidió darle a la búsqueda un descanso pensando en las implicaciones de la oferta de Spock. La idea de que él pidiera _voluntariamente_ que fuera parte de su tripulación como segundo al mando, le daba escalofríos. Hubiera sido más creíble si los Almirantes hubieran obligado al Vulcano. Después de todo Komack siempre mete las narices en asuntos ajenos. Pero Pike le dijo que cada Capitán tiene libertad de elegir al menos a la tripulación principal. Por lo que la opción de que el Vulcano fuera obligado estaba fuera de consideración a pesar de que era la más lógica.

Por otro lado, Pike tenía un buen punto. Si Jim muestra que puede ser eficiente y obedecer órdenes como un buen can amaestrado (bueno, no _todas_ las órdenes, e incluso los perros a veces muerden), significaría ganar la simpatía de todos los Almirantes y Komack no podría poner más pretextos. Incluso sería perfecto si logra que el mismo Spock le dé una carta de recomendación. Sería darle una bofetada con guante blanco, en la cara. Si se queda un año con Spock como Capitán, después puede conseguir su propia nave como lo había planeado. Al final de todo, algunas naves terminan sus misiones durante ese tiempo, aun cuando firme el contrato por una misión de 5 años, si hay alguna oportunidad de ascenso, cualquier miembro que ha demostrado ser capaz de hacer el trabajo puede pedirlo y tal como Pike dijo: 'este es un momento de necesidad'.

El destino es un término idiota. Y Jim lo odiaba. Pero esta vez dejaría que fuera el quien tomara su decisión. De alguna manera parecía ser lo correcto. Si Bones fue pedido para la Enterprise, aceptará la propuesta de Spock. Después de todo si hay alguien que molesta más a Spock que él, ese es Leonard McCoy. Las probabilidades de que el Vulcano los solicitara a ambos eran prácticamente nulas. A menos que Spock sea masoquista.

Decidido. Si Bones es parte de la tripulación de la Enterprise, Jim firma. Y si es así, eso significaría tener a alguien con quien pasar el tiempo y que además lo tolera. Spock al mando haría una nave aburrida y tener a su amigo con él, lo hará más soportable. Asumiendo, por supuesto, que Bones haya sido requerido como médico a cargo. Por alguna razón, siempre ha visto su carrera en la flota al lado de Bones. Y han pasado demasiadas cosas juntos, como para que terminen en naves diferentes. Además de que Bones conoce el historial médico de Jim casi de memoria. Es bueno tener un mejor amigo que resulta ser también un médico obsesivo.

Este tipo de pensamiento animó a Kirk el resto de la tarde. Se encontró con Sulu en uno de los pasillos y este le dijo que también fue requerido para la Enterprise junto con Chekov. Interesante. La única persona que Kirk pensó estaría segura en la tripulación con Spock, era Uhura. Porque son _pareja_ o algo así. No quería pensar mucho en eso, le provocaba una sensación extraña casi bordeando la ira aunque no tan intenso como para hacer algo al respecto. Lo peor era que no sabía la razón para este nuevo sentimiento. No es como si Uhura fuera la única mujer en la academia. Pero era extraño de alguna forma. Como si algo faltara. Pero de nuevo, no es como si eso fuera asunto suyo por lo que debería cuidar de sus propios asuntos y no intentar romper a la pareja perfecta.

* * *

Caminado a su antiguo dormitorio Jim espera que Bones ya haya regresado. Mentira si negara que no sintiera curiosidad de cuál es la asignación de su amigo, después de todo es lo que definiría su futuro. Al abrir la puerta lo encontró sentado en una de las camas, en la lectura de uno de sus PADD. Seguro se trataba de un informe médico. McCoy levanto la mirada frunciendo el ceño al ver a Jim.

"Ya era hora de que llegaras" dijo Bones con tono nervioso.

"¿Yo? ¡Si te estuve buscando!"

"Tengo cosas que hacer Jim, un montón de historiales clínicos deben actualizarse, no tengo tiempo para ver cuando te vas a emborrachar. Además pensé que tu amigo el escocés era el hombre adecuado para ese tipo de trabajo en estos días."

"Oh vamos, no seas celoso Bones, sabes que sigues siendo el dueño de mi corazón."

"Que halago." respondió McCoy secamente.

Jim se dirigió a sentarse frente a Bones en la cama.

"Entonces, ¿Has recibido tu asignación hoy?" Jim preguntó casualmente.

"Tú sabes muy bien que sí, te lo dije ayer. La pregunta es, ¿Recibiste la tuya?"

"Si, yo también… ¿Dónde te tocó a ti?"

McCoy arqueó una ceja, curioso. Jim estaba actuando aún más extraño de lo habitual. Ambos sabían que se quedaría como Primer Oficial, Bones estuvo en primera fila durante el ('Komack es un idiota') brote psicótico que le dio a su amigo hace tres días al enterarse de que no recibiría la capitanía de la Enterprise, solo que no tenían idea de que nave sería la asignada a Kirk.

"Primero dime tu que nave tendrá la desgracia de tenerte como comandante" responde Bones calmadamente.

"Yo pregunté primero" sonrió Jim ampliamente.

"¿Y qué? ¿Tenemos 10 años?"

"Solo tienes que contestar Bones" exigió Jim.

"Bien, bien, sostén tus pantis. Me asignaron como Médico en jefe de la Enterprise voy a estar bajo el mando del maldito duende, ¿Feliz? Ya, puedes reírte ahora."

Jim no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Bones como encargado en el área médica de la Enterprise? ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿Acaso Spock pidió a toda la tripulación que estuvo involucrada el incidente de la Narada? Sus pensamientos se precipitaron a su mente, rápido. Había dejado a la suerte el aceptar la oferta de Spock. Y ahora Bones confirmándole que Spock es, de hecho, un masoquista, Jim se pregunta si fue buena idea.

"No puedo dejar de notar que no te estás riendo hasta partirte el culo" observó McCoy "¿Qué demonios te pasa?"

"Adivina quién me pidió como Primer Oficial."

"¿Qué? ¿Y cómo voy a saberlo?"

"Por eso la palabra clave es 'adivina' Bones", bromeó Jim.

"No sé Jim… ¿Mitchell? No me agrada, pero es el único Capitán que no ha dormido contigo o ha intentado matarte."

"Se te olvida Pike."

"Pike no cuenta. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Serás el Primer Oficial de la USS Archimedes?"

"No. Siempre he pensado que tú y yo estaríamos juntos hasta la muerte, Bones."

"Deja de amenazarme. Y no veo cómo podría suceder eso. Sinceramente, dudo mucho que Spock te quiera como segundo al mando. El hombre no es un idiota."

"Pues te hará feliz saber que tienes pruebas de lo contrario, ya que de hecho me lo pidió."

Jim apenas si podía contener la risa cuando vio como los ojos y la boca de su amigo se abrieron. Tenía el aspecto del pez que Jim tuvo como mascota cuando era niño.

"¿Estás diciendo que Spock en realidad te quiere en la Enterprise? ¿Cómo segundo al mando? ¡No es cierto!"

"¿Por qué mentiría al respecto? Pike me espera para firmar."

"¿No has firmado aún? ¿Qué estas esperando? ¿Esperas que el duende te lo ruegue en persona?"

"Oh, Bones. Yo solo quería asegurarme de que estuviéramos juntos. Después de todo eres mi alma gemela."

"Idiota" McCoy frunció el ceño "Honestamente Jim, ¿cuál es el problema? Pensé que ya habías superado que Komack no te diera la Enterprise."

"Lo estoy considerando. Tú eres el que siempre dice que no debo precipitarme a tomar decisiones. Pike me dio 24 horas para decidir. Me quedan 16 horas aún"

"Bueno, cuando lo pones de esa manera, entiendo porque no te has decidido. Después de todo el elfo te desterró a un planeta de hielo y después intento matarte. No va a ser un parque de diversiones estar bajo su mando."

"Sin embargo tú si aceptaste" observa Jim.

"Por supuesto que acepte, yo no soy el que lo provoca con solo hablar" Bones se burló "además es un impulso para mi carrera, incluso me dejó escoger a mi personal. Es una gran oportunidad."

"Entonces Bones, ¿qué opinas? ¿Debo aceptar la oferta?"

"Yo no soy el más adecuado para aconsejarte en esto, Jimbo. Como tu amigo, diría que mandaras al demonio al elfo y mejor te dedicaras a hacer tu carrera con un Capitán menos _controversial_" Jim quería interrumpir a McCoy, pero este solo negó con la cabeza y levantó su mano "pero como tu compañero de carrera te diría que no tendrás una oportunidad mejor que esta, y si tu objetivo es hacer que Komack se arrepienta por no darte la nave, esta es la mejor manera de lograrlo. Además supongo que después de lo que hemos pasado podrás controlar tu lengua."

"De hecho Bones, hay una regla que prohíbe las relaciones interpersonales y así evitar confraternizaciones" Jim le guiñó un ojo a McCoy.

"No lo quise decir en ese sentido, pervertido" se quejó McCoy "pero si aceptas puedo asegurarme de tener un virus que afecte al elfo si se pone difícil contigo. Ya sabes, _soloporsilasdudas_."

"Bones, Bones, ¿No es eso faltar a tu juramento de curar realmente a la gente?"

"Solo es precaución, y si te hace sentir mejor, tengo una para ti también."

"Con estos amigos…"

"¿Entonces? ¿Vas a aceptar?"

"Aún no lo sé. Vamos a emborracharnos a ver si eso me ayuda a despejar mí cabeza."

A pesar de la mirada de desaprobación de McCoy, el rubio sabe que al final su amigo cederá. Después de un montón de tragos de tequila y con Bones tirado en el piso del dormitorio profundamente dormido, Jim estaba apoyado del lavamanos en el baño, decidiendo su mejor opción: Perder el conocimiento, o simplemente vomitar. Por alguna razón su mente decide que es bueno recordar ahora las palabras de Spock (el viejo). El hombre parecía decidido en que Jim y Spock (el joven) se llevarían bien. Y de alguna manera, con la fusión mental Jim pudo ver quién era el James Kirk de la otra época. Ellos eran muy buenos amigos y sin duda Spock se preocupaba por él. Así que él no estaba esperando que eso mismo sucediera en esta época aunque quizá entre ellos (los jóvenes) llegaría a alguna clase de entendimiento. Y quizá esta era su oportunidad para lograrlo.

Lo peor que puede pasar es que la próxima vez nadie detenga a Spock y este termine ahorcándolo. Y para evitarlo, Jim tendría que hacerse amigo de toda la tripulación, excepto Uhura y Cupcake que probablemente terminarían ayudando a Spock, de esta manera al menos podrá contar con que alguien intervendrá para al menos recordarle a Spock que matar a un miembro de la tripulación se vería mal en su registro.

Ahora menos abrumado, Jim decide mejor ir dormir, tropezando su camino al dormitorio tratando de no pisar a Bones, piensa que será la mejor opción continuar mañana su análisis metódico sobre el asunto.

Aún si dijera que estaría aceptando si Bones era parte de la Enterprise, tal cosa parecía un gran riesgo ahora. Sin embargo, Jim Kirk siempre corre riesgos, era un hombre de decisiones audaces. La cuestión era: ¿Esta valdrá la pena?

* * *

Jim gimió, tratando de volver a conciliar el sueño. Un constante zumbido le impidió tener unos minutos más de descanso. ¿Quién o qué se atrevía a perturbar la paz de su mañana? Levantándose para identificar de donde proviene el irritante sonido, Jim se da cuenta que Bones ya no está en el piso formando una pieza de decoración en él, por lo que el ruido de agua corriendo le indica que su amigo se prepara para las actividades del día.

Finalmente encuentra el origen del zumbido en su comunicador, Jim suspiró. Aun no era parte de ninguna tripulación, y de cualquier modo el Almirantazgo insistió en darle uno para poder localizarlo _dondeseayenelmomentoquesea_.

"Kirk." Trato de sonar casual y para nada molesto.

"Ya era hora de que contestaras" debería de haberlo visto venir. Era Pike "Te necesito en mí oficina. Ahora"

"¿Qué? ¡Aún tengo… 6 horas para decidirme!"

"No me importa. Te quiero en mi oficina, tienes 15 minutos. Pike fuera"

Sin darle tiempo a que refutara la orden, Pike cortó la comunicación. Era simplemente grosero. Y Jim seguía indeciso sobre qué debe hacer. Recuerda poco de la borrachera de ayer, pero básicamente el equilibrio era el mismo. Si toma el puesto, estará con Bones y probablemente con Scotty. Si no lo toma, tendrá a otro Capitán que no es Spock. Difícil decisión.

Lo más presentable posible que puede estar a esa hora, Jim deja una nota a McCoy y sale del dormitorio. No puede evitar que cierta melancolía lo invada cuando ve la soledad de los pasillos. Antes el movimiento del corredor era más animado, la charla era alegre. Ahora el silencio le deja una sensación de vacío.

Al momento de abrir la puerta de la oficina de Pike, él claramente lo lamenta. Lo último que espera ver Jim es al mismo Spock, de pie al lado de Pike, con las manos detrás de su espalda. Y ya que huir ahora no es una opción, Jim entra lentamente.

"Buenos días Almirante… _Capitán _Spock_" _Jim jura que trató de decir esto sin sarcasmo. Algunas veces las cosas que quieres son simplemente imposibles.

"Señor Kirk" Spock dice secamente.

"En descanso, _Comandante_" Pike le guiña. El maldito hijo de….

"Tenía entendido que quería verme, señor. Si está ocupado, puedo regresar después" Jim trata de huir de esa habitación lo más rápido posible. Tener a Spock frente a él no le ayudará a tomar una decisión.

"¿Ves? Te dije que podía tener respeto por la autoridad" Pike ve a Spock con una sonrisa.

"En efecto" respondió Spock sin inflexión.

Jim tomo una respiración profunda. Sólo lleva un minuto en la misma habitación que Spock, y ya quiere golpearlo. Esto no va a funcionar.

"Tengo que recoger un poco de papeleo de la oficina de Komack" Pike dice mientras comienza a alejarse de su escritorio "espera aquí, Kirk."

"Lo acompaño, señor" oh, no, de ninguna manera Pike va a dejar a Jim solo con Spock.

"No es necesario Jim, puedo solo."

"Tal vez podría supervisar los avances en…"

"No Spock, te quedas aquí también, necesito que firmes algunas cosas."

"Pero señor…" Jim trató de no sonar desesperado, sin mucho éxito.

"Estaré de regreso en un minuto. Son dos hombres adultos, no creo que necesiten supervisión" Pike los miro fríamente.

'_Yo no estaría tan seguro'_ pensó Kirk amargamente.

Pike sale cerrando la puerta tras de él, y Jim no tiene idea de que hacer. Y al ver la rigidez en el cuerpo de Spock, Jim piensa que el vulcano esta en las mismas y él no tiene ni idea de cómo van a sobrevivir este tiempo sin testigos.

Jim suspira. Es un maldito genio estratega, y él lo sabe, así que la mejor opción era tratar de mantener los problemas a raya entre ellos, aun cuando él no aceptara el puesto, tener a Spock como enemigo no terminaría bien. El Vulcano sí que puede ahocar a alguien cuando se está en su mal lado. Jim se sentó frente al escritorio de Pike, viendo detenidamente a Spock, el cual convenientemente está viendo un punto completamente fascinante en el techo.

"¿Está tan incómodo como yo?" preguntó Kirk, tratando de ser respetuoso.

"No lo estoy. Los Vulcanos no tienen emociones."

"Si, he visto lo mucho que no siente cuando me intento ahogar en el puente"

Jim no supo que cruzó algún tipo de línea imaginaria hasta que notó cuando el cuerpo de Spock se volvió casi de piedra, con los hombros totalmente tensos y jura que vio los ojos del Vulcano apagar su brillo. ¿Qué paso con mantener la cordialidad entre ellos?

"No había tenido la oportunidad de disculparme" dice finalmente Jim "por todo lo que dije ese día. Fue insensible y grosero de mi parte, y me sentí como un imbécil cuando lo hice."

"Entendí las razones por las que lo hizo. Las disculpas son innecesarias."

"Si, bueno, de cualquier modo me disculpo. Todo pasó muy rápido… y fue como una pesadilla. En ocasiones quisiera despertar y darme cuenta de que sigo siendo un cadete y nada ha pasado."

"Es comprensible. Pido disculpas también."

"Oh, no, no se preocupes, la mayoría opina que me lo merecía. Además, no es el primero que en querer estrangularme."

"Por alguna razón no lo dudo, sin embargo no me refería a eso. Durante su audiencia, en el Kobayashi Maru… utilice a su difunto padre como un ejemplo…"

"Oh, eso…" interrumpió Jim. No quería hablar de su padre "supongo que se podría decir que estamos a mano. Y por cómo están las cosas, no tiene ningún sentido que estemos con resentimientos el uno por el otro, al menos hablo por mí. A pesar de que allá dicho que no siente nada, puede entender mi punto. Estamos en el mismo bando"

"De hecho."

Spock le estaba dando la razón. Cuando Bones lo sepa, su amigo pensará que Jim está alucinando debido a la resaca.

"¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?" Jim decide que para tomar la decisión correcta al menos puede conocer todos los factores que implican, aun cuando eso signifique arriesgarse a enfrentar la furia del Vulcano.

"Me parece que ya la hizo. Puede proceder, sin embargo, no garantizo que la contestaré."

"De acuerdo, es justo. ¿Por qué me quiere de primer oficial en la Enterprise? ¿Es culpa por lo del Kobayashi Maru? ¿Es gratitud por ayudar en el incidente de la Narada? ¿O es lástima, porque no me dieron la Enterprise?"

El silencio se mantuvo por unos segundos, y Jim piensa que Spock no le va a responder. Entonces el Vulcano inclina la cabeza, le sostiene la mirada a Jim por primera vez desde que el rubio entró a la habitación y comienza a hablar.

"Mi decisión no fue influenciada por ninguna de esas razones. Así como no soy consciente del motivo de los Almirantes para dejarme la capitanía. Sin embargo mi decisión fue hecha con lógica y sobre la base que tiene la Academia en alentar a tener diferentes cualidades en el servicio y complementarse entre sí, pude apreciar este tipo de necesidad cuando llegamos a una especie de entendimiento para lograr un mismo objetivo. Aunque admito que su naturaleza humana es en ocasiones…"

"¿Irritante? ¿Frustrante? ¿Exasperante?"

"Así es. Pero en una nave que se conforma por el 89.5 % de humanos. Contar con un primer oficial que de igual forma es humano, seria benéfico para el ambiente de trabajo. Además sus credenciales académicas lo califican para el puesto, sin contar que tiene muchas aptitudes aun no registradas que pueden ser de ayuda en el comando. Considere otras opciones para el cargo, sin embargo usted es la única persona que consideré ideal para llevarlo a cabo."

"¿Y no cree que nos vamos a matar mutuamente?"

Spock arqueó una ceja sin contestar.

Al escuchar como Pike se aproxima, Jim se pone de pie rápidamente, mostrando respeto (no que Pike lo merezca, después de lo que acaba de hacer). Jim decidió interpretar la ceja como un 'no'.

"Me alegro de ver que aún no hay sangre en mis paredes" dice el Almirante por saludo, demasiado divertido para el gusto de Jim.

"Señor, no entiendo, el Comandante Kirk y yo…"

"Relájate Spock, estoy bromeando. Aunque conociendo a Kirk…"

"Gracias, señor" Jim pretendió sonar ofendido.

"Sabes que es cierto, hijo. Ahora, los negocios. Spock, tu primero. Firma esto, y puedes retirarte."

Spock firmó en silencio al menos 5 documentos, asintió hacia Pike murmurando un bajo 'Almirante' y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Cuando paso al lado de Jim, disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos y miró directo a los ojos del rubio. Jim usó toda su voluntad para no desviar la mirada, los ojos del Vulcano eran muy intensos y él podría jurar que vio una especie de brillo en ellos. Un respetuoso 'Comandante' fue dicho, y entonces Spock salió. Jim estaba tan impactado que no dijo nada, se quedó ahí parado, preguntándose qué demonios acaba de pasar.

"Kirk, ¿Aún estás aquí?" Pike rompió cualquier hechizo bajo el que Jim estaba.

"Sí señor, lo siento… me distraje" se sonrojo levemente sin saber exactamente por qué

"Lo noté. ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu decisión?" Pike miró a Jim con curiosidad.

"¿Nos dejó solos para que Spock me convenciera de tomar el puesto?"

"¿Crees que soy tan manipulador? Me hieres, Kirk. Asumo entonces que la respuesta es sí, ¿verdad?"

Jim sabe que lo siguiente que diga es lo que determinará su futuro.

"Si, voy a firmar."

Incluso cuando pensó en decir 'no' algo lo detuvo. Estar con Gary Mitchell sería más cómodo, pero ser parte de la Enterprise… era su sueño, aun y cuando no sea el Capitán. Siempre puede comprometer emocionalmente a Spock para tomar el mando de vez en cuando.

"Me alegra saberlo. No es como si tuvieras opción de todos modos."

"¡¿Qué?!"

"El Almirantazgo decidió que si no firmabas con la Enterprise, no te dejarían servir en otra nave. Y no, no fue idea de Komack, deja de intrigar en su contra."

Como siempre, los Almirantes buscan arruinarle su vida.

"Si no tenía opción, ¿Por qué me dio 24 horas?"

"Te conozco Kirk. Si te decía eso, ibas a ponerte terco. ¿Tengo que recordarte tu pequeño episodio cuando te enteraste que te estabas quedando como Primer Oficial?"

Ese era un buen punto. En cambio Jim no podía evitar sentirse manipulado. Se había considerado una especie de títere en manos del maldito Almirantazgo desde su promoción a Primer Oficial.

"Va en contra las reglas el no darme la oportunidad de elegir donde servir" se quejó Jim, aun así se acercó a firmar los documentos para ser parte de la Enterprise.

"Si, los Almirantes ya se estaban preparando para la batalla. Pensaron que ibas a dar un montón de problemas. Me da gusto que estas tomando la decisión correcta."

¿Realmente era la decisión correcta?

Jim ya no estaba tan seguro.

* * *

**N/A: **Como ya dije la historia no me pertenece, no soy dueña de nada ni de nadie, esto pertenece a **Cinnamon secrets** la cual me permite la traducción de la historia. NO es plagio. Por el contrario, le agradezco infinitamente permitirme su traducción.

Ahora, si alguien quiere leer la historia original el nombre es **Unwritten Fate, **ypor los que quieran continuar la traducción les agradezco los comentarios en mi nombre y en el de la dueña original. No estoy segura de cuando actualizar, ya que los capítulos son muy extensos, con la escuela y mis propios proyectos personales no puedo prometer una actualización regular aunque yo quiera, de cualquier forma espero que sea pronto.

Th'i-oxalra =/\=


End file.
